


The lack of you

by alittlemore



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, Don’t say I didn’t warn you, F/F, I blame you procrastination, Pre-Established Relationship, carjules, it’s angst, memory lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: She watches the sun rise, she watches the sun setting and the moon taking it's place more times than she can count. Nothing changes but the dreams and strange sensations. Faceless and nameless people she isn’t sure she has ever seen on the street or been part of her life.OrVILE kidnaps Julia and erases Carmen from all her memories.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	The lack of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know I have a lot of other things late, but I couldn't help surrendering to writing this (: The updates will take some time as I am now a little overwhelmed with work and college stuff, but I hope you don't give up on me ;)
> 
> All mistakes are mine and english isn’t my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hot cup of coffee comes in front her in less time than she expected. Julia appreciates the efficiency of the service. The watch on her wrist hora eight o'clock in the morning and running out of coffee after being deprived of sleep the night before can mean acting like a zombie in the next few hours. And she doesn’t want that to happen. Not with Zari following every step of her, monitoringevery move since what happened some months ago. Not when she'll bein this place just under twenty minutes. However her first sip still takes time. She looks at the clock-hands moving between the numbers, but still does nothing. Somehow, when the smell of fresh coffee reaches her nostrils and the warmth of hot porcelain envelops her fingers, a strange sensation grows in her chest, leaving her with a slightly bitter taste and an uncomfortable grip. 

It's all too familiar. Almost like a memory being revived. Maybe one of Julia’s lost memories. 

Julia is not sure. It's not like she's never had coffee or gone to a London coffee shop before. But the sense of familiarity is overwhelming, as if Julia were a regular at this particular coffee shop. As if it was one of her habits, to watch the leaves staining the sidewalks in the British Fall through the window of this establishment, accompanied by a cup of steaming black coffee and her laptop open on work stuff. Maybe also with a good talk.

But Julia is not sure. She doesn’t know. This feeling comes randomly running over her thoughts, sometimes flooding her head with blurry flashes only to confuse her further. And even if she tries to squeeze her brain to find out something, there's nothing. Just the blank space of the last seven months. The suffocating emptiness left by a trauma.

Was this feeling a false memory that her mind created to fill the hole in her memory?  No . She was not miserable at this point. 

Julia sighs. 

It’s a lie . 

She lies to herself from the moment she regained consciousness after being rescued from VILE's clutches.

It's gonna be okay.

I will remember. 

I just need time. More time.

She watches the sun rise, she watches the sun setting and the moon taking its place more times than she can count. Nothing changes but the dreams and strange sensations. Faceless and nameless people she is not sure she has ever seen on the street or been part of her life.

Julia tries the drink, finally wanting to push these thoughts away. To her surprise, it’s exactly the way she likes it.

Has she ever been to this place before?

Her eyes search the figure of the waitress who served her. She is behind the counter cleaning the place where the cakes are exposed. The movement of her head is too fast for the cloth in your hands. For a moment Julia seems to have caught her looking in her direction. There is something about her that doesn't fit. Julia knows that in some corner of her confused dreams she has seen those gray eyes and red hair, but never accompanied by a red apron and a manager's badge. 

What is her name? Julia purses her lips in frustration because she was too distracted by the waitress's face to remember paying attention to her name, written above her job title on the apron.

“Good morning, agente Argent”, Zari's voice scares her. Julia looks at her colleague's perfectly neat tie and blank face. Where did she come from?

“Good morning”, Julia answers. Her voice is faint, leaving the sleepless night in evidence. Zari doesn't seem to care much. She sits in front of Julia looking at the menu without saying another word.

Julia looks for the unnamed waitress again. She left the place behind the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Would be lovely if you let me know what you’re thinking! :D


End file.
